


My Dearest Enemy

by Reykenobi68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Battle, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68
Summary: It's been 1 year since the battle of Crait. Rey has kept the bond closed, but fears that Kylo may be using it to track the movements of the Resistance. Another base found and compromised, Rey and Kylo engage in a daring dogfight. As Rey tries to protect her fleeing comrades, she leads Kylo and a few TIEs away from the base and over the mountains. When Rey is shot down and badly injured, Kylo must decide what to do.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Found

Rey did a barrel roll shaking the two TIEs off her tail. All around her she saw flashes of light and explosions. How had they found their base so quickly this time?! Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence through the Force. The TIE fighter that pursued her was more skilled than the others and she knew instantly who the pilot was. 

_ Come and get me, Kylo.  _

She continued weaving in and out of obstacles doing her best to keep him busy and away from the rest of the fighters and the evacuation team, as long as he was trained on her, he wasn’t attacking the others. She flew her X wing over the mountain range that overlooked the now compromised base, she was unsurprised when he followed close behind, bringing a few TIEs with him. 

However, she was so focused on Kylo’s ship that she didn’t notice the ship flanking him had her in its sights. She shrieked as her ship was hit and she spiraled out of control. She felt Kylo’s rage through the bond. She saw him blast the other TIE as she tried to gain control of her ship, but it was no use she was going to crash. She maneuvered out of the mountains and crashed into the forest. She felt a stabbing pain and saw a bright flash as her head hit the dash… Then it was dark. 

Kylo followed the trail of smoke and landed in a nearby clearing. He reached out with the Force for Rey, she was unconscious and injured, he had to get to her. 

_ Why do you care? The girl rejected you, she didn’t want you as a teacher... she didn't want…  _

She didn't want him. He had offered her his hand...had offered her everything and she had rejected him… Like everyone else. He pushed the hurt and anger down and began walking toward her wrecked ship. 

He could see her unconscious inside the cockpit. He climbed up onto the ship and lifted the hatch open; when he removed her helmet and saw blood running down the side of her face. He touched her face gently and probed through the Force to see how bad her injuries were, she had a pretty severe concussion. He lifted out of the cockpit as gently as he could and carried her away from the wreckage. There was always a chance of downed ships exploding. The best thing to do would be to get her to his ship, there were emergency rations and medical supplies and he could take care of her there. After that...well one step at a time. He carried her through the forest in his arms and smiled in spite of himself. 

_ Well…isn’t this familiar?  _

They came to the clearing where he'd landed his TIE. He put his cloak on the ground and laid her down gently, smoothing her hair and gazed at her a moment too long before shaking himself back to reality. He hesitated for a moment before leaving her to enter his ship. He grabbed the emergency rations and the medpac the entire time keeping a close watch on Rey though the Force.

He cleaned the gash on the side of her head and applied the bacta gel. Then reached out again probing gently making sure she was ok. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, her head injury was worse than he had originally thought and he felt her fading further into darkness. Her blood pressure was dropping and her skin was pale and cold. He looked around instinctually looking for help. They were completely alone, and she needed help… Now. 

He knelt beside her and breathed deeply; he reached inside himself and out into the Force, hoping he could find a shred of Light within him. 

_ Please…  _

The Force granted many abilities to it’s wielders, some for the Dark and some for the Light, a few for both...healing belonged solely to the light, but he had to try... he needed to heal her now or she might never wake up. 


	2. Stranded

Kylo staggered forward onto all fours exhausted, with the little energy he had left he reached out to make sure he'd completed his task. Rey's color looked better and she was breathing normally, she still had a concussion but it was significantly improved, she would make it. Letting out a sigh of relief Kylo thought about the next move; he would take her to the Supremacy, there she could get medical attention, then…

_ Then what? _

One step at a time first he needed to… for the first time since he began to heal Rey, he noticed the sky. The Destroyers were gone. He frantically worked his comlink, his signal wasn't getting through, there was some strange interference… It was being jammed. 

_ Hux. _

The general had been covertly trying to oust Kylo since he took over, now he was using Ren's disappearance from the battle to his advantage. Knowing Hux, he would've moved all ships out of range of the moon. His small TIE was meant for short term use and had no hyperdrive, and Rey's ship had been badly damaged. They were stuck. He cursed under his breath he should've been on Supremacy commanding, not in the throes of battle, but he just couldn't stay on that ship any longer. Lately the walls of his bridge seemed to be closing in. The small TIE had felt like freedom. He needed to fly and he'd needed a way to get closer to… He looked down at Rey sleeping peacefully. 

He packed up the emergency supplies. It would be dark soon and the TIE didn't have enough room for them both to fit, especially with Rey injured and needing to lay down. He scooped up her tiny body then using the Force to pick his direction he began searching for shelter


End file.
